roblox_galaxy_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Carvainir
The Carvainir is a heavy duty, expensive, expensive Freighter with extremely high firepower for its class. Description The Carvainir is a mid-tier freighter armed with Turrets and Spinals. This ship has average speed, and a good amount of hit points for its class. Interior The ship docks with the front of the ship facing the dock, from where you walk forward through the entrance door to find a large lobby area filled with detail. On the left and right of you when you enter, you will find two signs with quotes on them. The quotes are: "Five letter word for happiness? "Money" and "We shall not refuse our guests even the most ridiculous request." When you walk forward you will see three walkways, the one in front leads to a tall ladder that goes up to the pilot's seat, the one on the right leads to a meeting room with a table and some chairs, and the one to the left leads to a small office room with some desks and chairs in it. If you jump off the main path, you will find a large workspace with a large hologram that stretches around the entire area, with lots of office chairs around it. Finally, there is a huge hologram in the center that looks like a power core of some sort. Advantages * Can fend off weak Pirate Ships with its Turrets and Spinals. * Incredibly detailed and large interior, assuming you care about interiors. * Good amount of health. * Can some-what be used to pirate other Freighters Disadvantages * Vulnerable topside. * Out-gunned by more heavily armed ships. * Extremely low firepower, comparable to a Battlecruiser. Strategy * Warp to the wreck you wish to loot. If there is an enemy, quickly fire at them, but focus on getting the loot. Warp out once you get it. * Do not engage Capital Ships if possible. * Try not to trade using this ship if you're at War with a faction. * Never use this to siege a base, as it lacks the firepower and is a big target. Version History * Received a remodel in .61g. * Received 250 more Cargo Hold and another remodel in .61h(?). * Stats changed in .63h to add 1000 to Shield/Hull, Top Speed lowered from 85 to 75, and the price increased. * Was changed from a Battleship to a Freighter in .66b. Trivia * The Carvainir was the first armed ship intended mainly for trading. * One of the rarest ships in the game, as few people notice or use them, as well as it being much too expensive for most players. * The first Battleship to be VIP only. * The 2 Quotes on the walls of the first and current model are from Mr. Krabs in the cartoon SpongeBob SquarePants. The quotes are: "Five letter word for happiness? Money" and "We shall not refuse our guests even the most ridiculous request." * The name 'Carvainir' was provided by farterbotz the ex-Shipmaster. It was submitted as 'Caravan'. * The only freighter in the game with Spinals. Category:Browse Category:VIP Ship Category:PVP Ship Category:Ships Category:Support Ship Category:Freighter